The increasing electronification of vehicle systems has also initiated a change in technology in the area of transmission control. The replacement of the mechanical transmission actuation is referred to as shift-by-wire. In this, the mechanical connection between the gear shifter and transmission can be replaced by an electric or electronic interface. The implementation of the shifting operation in the gearbox is done, for example, hydraulically or electrically.
To do this, a control element can be equipped with a sensor system for detecting the driver wishes, which can be passed on to the gear box via a corresponding interface.